Thump, thump, thump
by PretendDancerWriter
Summary: Is that the tapping of my shoes or the beats of my heart? Klaine two-shot from Original Song. Repost.
1. the song

Hey I don't own glee or any characters or anything.

With all the recent things coming out with Season 4 I figured everyone would appreciate a bit of Klaine magic. I posted this over a year ago so I figured I'd post it again. Enjoy.

Thump, thump, thump. Blaine walked slowly towards the choir room on the first floor.

Thump, thump, thump. He could hear his shoes slamming against the wooden floor as he approached his dreaded destination. _I can't believe I didn't realize that I've been in love with Kurt all this time._ He mentally chastised himself. _He basically threw himself at you a month ago and you completely shut him down with the just friends bullshit. How could you be so stupid? Have you seriously ever grabbed another boy's hand within a minute of meeting him?_ Blaine thought back to how he had practically groomed Kurt when he saw the flat of his lapel sliding under the strap of his bag right before he performed Teenage Dream. _You don't hang out with anyone as much as you hang out with Kurt_. Blaine mentally hypothesized whether being Kurt's mentor had just been some sort of act or reasoning mechanism for his subconscious so he'd have an excuse to hang out with Kurt. Surely driving the hour to Lima was out of his way? Yet he did it several times a week before Kurt had transferred to Dalton. Blaine had always known that he cared about Kurt, he just hadn't been able to understand the depth of his own feelings. He told Kurt he cared about him, but now Blaine wasn't sure whether that sentiment was returned at all. After that dreadful event, he had kind of macked one of Kurt's closest friends and then yelled at him about it after. Given, Kurt was kind of being harsh with the whole "Bisexuality is just an excuse" but there Blaine was, telling a boy who liked him that he might like his friend. _Real smooth. _

Thump, thump, thump. His mental ramblings had distracted him and here he was outside said room where he knew said boy would be. He was nervous to tell Kurt about his song choice. It was kind of a romantic duet, which would ultimately force Blaine to confess his feelings for Kurt because there is no reasonable explanation why two gay guys would go out of their way to sing a love medley in front of a potentially somewhat homophobic audience if they don't even share those feelings with each other. Blaine had even forced himself to buy the sheet music online so that he couldn't back out of the song choice. Sheet music was pretty expensive and since Warblers purchased it on a regular basis, he couldn't really afford to buy songs that he wasn't going to sing. He looked around the corner and spotted Kurt with a…bezaller? _Seriously?_ Blaine smiled to himself about how strange the boy of his affections truly was.

Thump, thump, thump. "What's that?" Blaine asked, chastising himself for saying it so breathlessly. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt answered simply. Blaine wasn't even thinking of what was coming out of his mouth, hence the demanding tone that his next statement took on. "Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Kurt seemed a little bewildered by his tone but didn't call him out on it. "Do tell." He replied. _Okay,_ Blaine thought to himself. _It's now or never, this is your only and last chance to back out. You can't keep stringing Kurt along, it isn't fair. _"Candles, by Hey Monday." He said quite hesitantly. Kurt looked quite surprised but pleasantly so, which means he hadn't caught onto the meaning of the song yet. Which means Blaine now had another chance to back out. _Don't do it. Courage._ "I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40." Kurt remarked rather saucily, Blaine might add. _And he thinks he isn't sexy. Okay, just say something. "_ Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." He answered truthfully.

Thump, thump, thump. Blaine forced himself to sit down because he was sure that if he tried to confess standing up, he might just collapse into a giant heap of goo. Kurt didn't reply to his statement but rather changed the subject back to the previous day. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He asked, obviously confused with Blaine's overly affectionate behaviour over the last few days. _He did catch on,_ Blaine thought to himself. _He realizes that it's a fairly romantic song when sung in a duet. Show time buddy. Wait, what the hell do I say?_ Blaine had been so focused on the actual confessing that he hadn't planned this out at all. Blaine was not a romantic guy, so instead of going all lovely dovey over Kurt, Blaine opted for the truth. After all, their relationship was built upon this deep trust, hopefully their future relationship will be as well.

Thump, thump, thump. It dawned on Blaine that he was sitting, he wasn't walking. The thumps weren't the tap of his feet, rather the beats of his heart. Which about now felt like it was in his throat. _Just spit it out. _"Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself," What had he thought when Kurt sang Blackbird? "Oh, there you are." He said with a rather goofy looking grin. "I've been looking for you forever." His voice taking on a serious tone, because he wanted the older Warbler to know that he was completely sure about his feelings. His shifted his seat forward a little bit and tentatively placed his hand over the Kurt's. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me…" As the lyrics had rang in his head. _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ "…about you." _I love you Kurt. Wait, slow down Blaine you don't want to scare him off._ "You move me, Kurt." Blaine had closed his eyes in fear of the Warbler's rejection. When he opened his eyes he saw the constriction of Kurt's chest, which signalled to Blaine that he understood what the usually dapper Warbler was trying his best to spell out. He wasn't romantic, he was truthful. And in this situation, that is exactly what Kurt needed. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend, more time with you."

Thump, thump, thump. Blaine saw the intake of breath again and a smile twitching the end of his lips. And that was all the signal that he needed. He lifted himself out of his seat slightly, to better reach the taller Warbler's lips. Just as they connected, Blaine's left hand instinctively grabbed onto the side of Kurt's neck, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. Blaine didn't try to deepen the kiss, Kurt wasn't exactly kissing back nor was he moving away. Blaine let out a large breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and started to lean back only to realize that he couldn't move an inch. Kurt's hand had unceremoniously grabbed onto the side of his face and didn't seem to be wanting to let go anytime soon. Blaine was more than okay with that. It was in this moment, that his heart started surging with joy. Kurt opened his mouth just a little bit, and their tongues tentatively touched as Kurt deepened their prolonged first kiss.

Thump, thump, thump. Blaine was the first to retreat, as Kurt's kissing and his previous exhale had left him quite breathless. And by the looks of it, so was Kurt. Blaine tried to keep the smile off his face, but was failing miserably at it. He immediately looked down at the table attempting to use his hand to cover it. "Um, we should, we should practice." Blaine mumbled, tried to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach and how his mind was currently clouded with images of Kurt is very compromising positions. _Stop the undapper thoughts Blaine_. His inner ramblings almost caused him to miss what Kurt said next. "I thought we were."

Thump, thump, thump. This time they met halfway, and it wasn't sweet or shy. It full on passionate and raw among anything else. Blaine allowed the undapper thoughts to fly freely this time, after all, Kurt was his. And he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Thump, thump, thump.


	2. the casket

I don't Glee or characters or anything.

Here's Chapter 2.

Kurt could surely feel his heart sinking more and more as he decorated Pavarotti's casket. Besides Blaine, Pavarotti was pretty much Kurt's only friend at Dalton. Now don't be mistaken, Kurt's adores being a Warbler and the fact that he just got a solo is just icing on the cake. But he could never get rid of this nagging feeling that he didn't belong here. Though he was definitely safe from harm it had come at the expense of his individuality. He remembered his words when he spoke to Karofsky and Azimio during the Theatricality week. _I'm proud to be different, it's the best thing about me._ Here, being different apparently wasn't the best. Fitting into the Dalton mould was what was best. He knew that even if he tried to fit it he never would, he was just too different and he was too proud to change. His individuality is what had kept him alive and sane at McKinley, and giving that up would be like giving up his soul. It was his safety blanket and what he clung onto desperately at his previous high school. Blaine fit the Dalton mould so perfectly in all his dapperness glory.

Thump, thump, thump. _Blaine._ Kurt sighed to himself. He could feel his heart speeding up at just the thought of him. He had told Blaine how he felt and then he had basically thrown it back in his face when he macked on Rachel of all people. Why did Kurt always have to lose? First Finn (well frankly that's a good thing because they're step-brothers now), but now Blaine. The first gay teen male Kurt had ever met, and Rachel had still won. How was that even fair? Yep, Kurt had officially given up on Blaine. Their relationship was too good, he had thrown himself out there, only to be hurt. But luckily their friendship still survived through all of it. That's what important…right? "What's that?"

Thump, thump, thump. Kurt didn't have to look up to recognize the voice of his favourite Warbler. He desperately wished that his heart would stop jumping so erratically. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He answered simply. "Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Kurt was surprised to say the least. _Why is the oh-so-dapper Blaine being demanding all of the sudden? And why do I find it so irresistibly hot? It's like no matter what he does, he sends my heart flying. Is this even healthy?_ _Surely not. I just wish that those hazel eyes would look at me._ "Do tell." He answered simply again. "Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine said quite hesitantly. _When has Blaine been anything but confident, this is so confusing. I know he respects my opinion a lot but he's never looked this nervous for criticism before. _"I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40." And Kurt truly was, he was proud of Blaine for going outside his comfort zone and really trying. "Well I just wanted something a little more emotional." _Wait why would Blaine want something more emotional? Sure he's grown a lot this week, with the whole duet and song choice. Speaking of which it's kind of romantic. Surely friends don't sing romantic songs to each other when both of their sexualities are so frowned upon._

Thump, thump, thump. Kurt was even more agitated with himself. He knows that Blaine doesn't like him that way, but he does care about Kurt. He wished his heart would stop acting like his own personal drum set sometimes. _Okay, more than sometimes._ He admitted to himself. A question popped into his head from the previous day, and despite his nervousness, Kurt forced himself to say it. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Because Kurt was honestly curious. As he had previously said in council, there were tons of people who had talent. Why him? Blaine seemed to be at a loss of words, which only fuelled Kurt's hope, even though he was trying to shoot it down.

Thump, thump, thump. "Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Kurt definitely couldn't stop his heart beat at this point, but he was just trying to squash the hope that was filling up his head. Blaine had the accidental habit of leading Kurt on, it had happened so many times before, _why should this time be any different?_ Except Kurt kind of knew that this time was different. He could tell in the way Blaine carried himself, so unsure, and…kind of innocent. This only made Kurt all the more nervous, because he couldn't keep his hope contained. And he knew that in a minute or two his heart would probably get crushed again. But he was almost used to that, it comes with being the only out gay kid at his previous school. Kurt's thoughts were quickly clouded over when Blaine placed a tentative hand over his.

Thump, thump, thump_. Kurt, stop it. He's held your hand before…but not quite like this, has he? _"Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me" Kurt suddenly forgot how to breathe, because he knows that the next works could either make or break him. "…about you." He felt his eyes start to swim, there was no way to control his emotions right now. Was Blaine saying what he's been patiently waiting for months for? _Could he possibly?_ Kurt guessed so as he'd never Blaine so flustered or at a loss of words in his life. "You move me, Kurt." The older Warbler suddenly took in a giant breath, because he knew he would most likely faint if he didn't breathe in that exact moment. But he couldn't bring himself to breathe it out just yet. He was trying to keep a poker face just in case, but was failing miserably at it. His head was swimming of images of him and Blaine holding hands as they walk down the street, sharing a kiss in the park, but most importantly, dancing together at prom. Everyone could physically see that he was gay and didn't care about what everyone else thought of him because he had Blaine. And all they needed was each other.

Thump, thump, thump. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt knew on some level that he should be slightly offended that Blaine hadn't wanted to sing with him because of his incredible talent, but he couldn't even form coherent thoughts, let alone witty sentences. He let the breath out and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. But most importantly, he was staring at Blaine and didn't have to be afraid about getting caught looking. Because for once, Blaine was staring back and his expression matched Kurt's of adoration. And that's when he realized that this wasn't a dream, this was real and happening. For once, something had gone right in his life.

Thump, thump, thump. He saw Blaine reach up to him, almost like he was in slow motion. He knew what was coming next, and he knew that Blaine was moving so slowly because he wanted to warn him. Not let the kiss be a surprise like Karofsky's had been. _Wait, he's going to kiss me._ Kurt couldn't bring himself to move, as this new thought crashed into his head. He suddenly felt Blaine's slightly chapped lips touch his own, and he was in too much shock to do anything about it. But luckily Blaine didn't take his lips away, which Kurt was silently thankful for as he didn't want this moment to end. He felt Blaine let out a large sigh which sent shivers through Kurt's body, but he also felt Blaine starting to move away. Kurt's mind finally starting working and he quickly grabbed onto Blaine's cheek, hoping that he didn't mind the way Kurt was smushing it. He took a chance and opened his lips slightly and was delighted when Blaine did as well. He lightly reached out his tongue only to find Blaine's touching his own. A shiver of pleasure ran through Kurt's body as Blaine let go, in desperate need of air.

Thump, thump, thump. Once again, Kurt found himself shocked with what had just happened. How had one of his biggest dreams come true? It seemed so surreal, but he reminded himself that it was real because he could never had dreamed up a moment so perfect in his entire life. He looked over to Blaine, who was actually looking quite bashful and not his normal dapper self. Kurt felt like he could get used to this. "Um, we should, we should practice." Kurt saw a slight blush forming on the younger Warbler's cheeks and all he could think about is how he wanted to keep it there. He quickly racked his mind, finally coming up with a response that was sassy enough for one Kurt Hummel. "I thought we were." He said, the sass not being prevalent due to his breathlessness.

Thump, thump, thump. There it was again, the look of pure adoration. The one Kurt had dreamed of seeing on Blaine, but now seeing it in real life made it so much better. Suddenly, Blaine reached for him and Kurt had enough of his head on to reach forward as well. It was fierce and intense and Kurt's brain was screaming for air but he couldn't bring himself to care. His heart was soaring as he felt Blaine's built up passion. Passion for him. Kurt smiled at their tongues touched a second time.

Thump, thump, thump.

Please read and review.


End file.
